1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substrate processing technologies for exciting processing gas to process a substrate and in particular to a substrate processing apparatus and a semiconductor devices manufacturing method which are effective in the formation of, for example, an oxide film or the like over a semiconductor substrate (for example, a semiconductor wafer) in which a semiconductor integrated circuit (hereafter, referred to as IC) by deposition and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In processes for manufacturing ICs, a film is formed over the surface of a substrate by various methods using processing gas. In the CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-95940, for example, vapor phase reaction is used to carryout film deposition and the like. To realize vapor phase reaction, processing gas is excited or decomposed by heating, plasma processing, application of microwaves or ultra violet light, or the like.